Sawhorses are commonly used by carpenters, construction workers, mechanics, or handypersons for woodworking, new construction, remodeling, maintenance, or the like. The sawhorses typically include a platform for supporting a workpiece and legs for supporting the platform.
Typically, sawhorses may not be easily adjustable to accommodate a variety of applications that may require varying height profiles of the sawhorse. For example, certain applications may require a sawhorse with a high profile or high height arrangement. Other applications may require a sawhorse with a low profile or low height arrangement.
Additionally, in order to accommodate a variety of applications, it is important for the sawhorses to be strong, steady, and level. Sometimes, due to a downwards force applied to the sawhorse in use, the legs may begin to splay. The splaying of the legs may cause damage to the sawhorse or make it difficult to optimally use the sawhorse as desired.
There is a continuing need for an adjustable sawhorse that minimizes manufacturing and assembly complexity and cost thereof. Desirably, the sawhorse is strong, steady, level, and readily adjustable to accommodate a variety of applications.